Injection molding has become a major method for producing articles from a wide variety of thermoplastic polymers. Typical injection molding processes involve several basic steps. The first step is to plasticize the thermoplastic polymer to a point where it will flow under pressure. This is usually done by masticating with a reciprocating screw while simultaneously heating until it forms a melt at elevated and uniform temperature and uniform viscosity. The liquid is then injected into the mold where it is shaped into the desired object by the confines of the mold cavity. The liquid is allowed to solidify under pressure within the mold after which the mold is opened and the article is recovered.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,453 discloses a method of increasing the barrier properties of containers manufactured by conventional injection molding techniques. A controlled amount of saturated gas is added under pressure into a molten polymer stream residing in the screw channels of a screw type plasticizer employed in a preform injection molding machine. The gas is added in an amount to saturate the plastic walls of the container so that when a beverage containing that gas is sealed in the container, gas from the beverage will not be absorbed into the container walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,043 discloses preforms formed by injection molding thermoplastic materials wherein the preform comprises inner and outer rst layers of a thermoplastic resin, inner and outer second layers of a barrier material and a second layer of thermoplastic material between the barrier layers. The preform is subsequently used to form articles in blow molding operations.
G.B. Pat. No. 1,169,394 discloses an injection molding process in which a gas, such as air, is introduced into the mold prior to injecting the plastic. The gas is introduced under a pressure higher than atmospheric but lower than the injection pressure of the plastic material.
Japanese patent application 6 1152-421A discloses an injection molding device comprising a vacuum chamber and evacuating device which provides for evacuation of the mold in a short time.
Most other attempts at altering the physical and/or chemical properties of thermoplastic polymeric articles have been directed toward blow-molding operations or involved post-treatment techniques.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,284 discloses a process whereby the barrier properties of blow molded thermoplastic articles are improved by employing a blowing gas containing about 0.1 to about 20% by volume fluorine during the expansion stage of the blow-molding operation.
Joffe, U.S. Pat. No. 2,811,468 teaches improving the barrier properties of polyethylene film toward atmospheric gases by fluorinating at least one surface of the film to contain not more than about 3.5% by weight fluorine.
U.S. Pat. No. 3.255,099 discloses a process for modifying and improving the surface characteristics of polymeric shaped structures by subjecting the surface of the structure to the action of an electrical discharge between positive and negative electrodes in a gaseous atmosphere consisting essentially of the vapor of an inorganic agent having an affinity for electrons.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,491 discloses a process for improving dye receptivity and soil and stain release properties of fiber form materials such as polyesters and polyamides. The improved properties are achieved by subjecting the fibers to fluorine treatment in the presence of little or no oxygen for brief periods of time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,009,304 teaches a process for improving adhesion of polyester yarn, tire cord or fabric in polyester reinforced rubber goods, such as tires. Improved adhesion is achieved by fluorinating the polyester yarn, tire cord or fabric prior to incorporation into the tire or rubber goods.